womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Irresistible
Irresistible is a 2006 Australian film directed by Ann Turner. It stars Susan Sarandon, Sam Neill and Emily Blunt. Plot[edit source | editbeta] The film begins with Sophie, a popular illustrator for books, running home because she left the iron on. When she arrives home, she finds that someone had already switched it off. Eventually dismissing it as a lapse of memory, she continues her daily routine of taking care of her two daughters and working on her next painting. She soon meets Mara, her husband's new co-worker, at a party. Mara and Sophie leave the party and go to the beach, where they talk. Mara tells Sophie that she was sorry to hear that her mother had died recently. She also tells Sophie that she lost her best friend Kate, who had been working with orphans in Kosovo, after someone threw a Molotov cocktail through the window of the orphanage. Over the next few weeks items, including a dress, begin to go missing from Sophie's house. She comes to suspect that Mara is stealing her belongings after seeing her in the same dress, but has no evidence. Sophie then breaks into Mara's house to collect proof, but gets caught and is given a restraining order. Sophie's husband does not back her up in court. Sophie then thinks that her husband may be having an affair with Mara, but he is quick to shrug it off. She goes to rent a cabin, as suggested by her husband, to spend time alone and clear her mind. She also spends time with her father, and in a conversation between the two it is revealed that Sophie became pregnant at the age of eighteen and the baby had been sent to a children's home. Sophie then returns home, and her cat is nowhere to be found. Suspecting Mara had something to do with the disappearance of her cat, she goes to Mara's house. Although she finds her cat, the burglar alarm goes off and Sophie quickly escapes into the basement and becomes locked inside. Sophie begins to look around and finds various items from her house that had been missing.She realizes her suspicions were correct. Sophie finds a birth certificate and a letter from an adoption agency informing Mara that despite her request her biological mother did not wish to make contact with her. Sophie comes to believe that Mara was the baby she gave up. Meanwhile, Mara attempts to seduce Craig, Sophie's husband, but is interrupted by a phone call from his children's school. The school informs Craig that Sophie has not picked up the children and Mara offers to pick them up and take them to her house. When Mara brings the girls back to her house Sophie hears them and crawls through the air-vent trying to get their attention. However, she is discovered by Mara. Mara goes down into the basement to confront her and Sophie tells her that she knows that she is her mother. The two get into a fight and Mara sets the basement on fire, hoping to kill Sophie in the process. Mara's legs catch fire; however, Sophie saves her. They are found and taken to the hospital. There, Craig is given the contents of his wife's pockets where she had stored the birth certificate and letter from the adoption agency, and like Sophie comes to the conclusion that Mara is Sophie's daughter. When Sophie wakes up, Craig tells her he knows about Mara and they resolve to make their relationship work. Later, as Mara recovers in her bed at home, it is discovered that Sophie isn't truly her biological mother, but the mother of her best friend Kate from the orphanage, who had promised to share everything of hers. Sophie's real daughter, Kate, had died in a fire. Cast[edit source | editbeta] Box office[edit source | editbeta] Irresistible grossed $351,992 at the box office in Australia. Category:Women's cinema Category:2006 films